Shining Piece
is the ending song in the Ongaku Shoujo Anime series. It is by the artist of the same name, Ongaku Shoujo. Tracklist # Shining Piece # Shining Piece (Taishi ReMix) # Shining Piece -off vocal ver.- # Shining Piece (Taishi ReMix) -off vocal ver.- Lyrics |-| Romaji= Shining Dreamer! Shining Future! Let's Go! Shining Dreamer kimi to tomoni Shining Future hikaru basho he Netsu wo obita PIISU hitotsu zutsu tsunaide Sukoshi zutsu ne ookiku shite kita kono yume Donna SUTEEJI mo (Don't Mind! Egao de) ichiban chikaku de (itsu demo) Mitete kureta EERU kureta sou sasaete kureta (Yes! Iku yo Let's Go!) Ima kagayakimasu toki no naka de takanaru omoi (kanadete) Hitori ja nai kara mieru keshiki yakitsukeyou (kono me ni) Nee watashi-tachi no yume no PAZURU kansei saseru (hitotsu ni) Saigo no PIISU wa dare demo nai kimi da yo kimi nanda yo Shining Dreamer zutto zutto Shining Future tomo ni ikou Mekubase shite onaji kimochi de unazukeba Umarete kuru mabushii michi-iro no HAAMONII Te to te tsunagou? (Take Me! mirai he) dekoboko darake no (tokimeki) Jibun dakara dekiru koto ga aru hazu da yo zettai! (Yeah! Takaku Jump Up!) Mou tomerarenai tometakunai takanari no naka (utau yo) Nido to wa fukanai kaze ni fukare kanjiteru (subete ga) Hora watashi-tachi wa shinjiru tabi tsuyoku natteku (itsu datte) Saisho no PIISU ni kometa omoi hibikase kakenukeyou Souda yo kanousei wa shinka shiteku mono souda ne kamiawazu ni naita yoru mo Kitto chikara ni shite susunde yuku'n da Shining Piece ikko ikko motto motto kagayakasete~ Todoketai issho ni dokomademo Ureshikatta hi kuyashikatta hi mo zenbu ga kakegae no nai Memory Te to te tsunaide (Take You! Mirai he) zenryoku de iku yo? (yakusoku!) Jibun-tachi de tsukuriageru sekai ga koko ni aru (Yes! Iku yo Let's Go!) Nee sagashite ita kakera ga hora kachiri hamatte Hitotsu ni natteku kiseki ni naru Always Be With You! Ima kagayakimasu toki no naka de takanaru omoi (kanadete) Hitori ja nai kara mieru keshiki yakitsukeyou (kono me ni) Nee watashi-tachi no yume no PAZURU kansei saseru (hitotsu ni) Saigo no PIISU wa dare demo nai kimi da yo kimi nanda yo Shining Dreamer zutto zutto Shining Future tomoni ikou 1,1,2,3,5,8,13 Let's Go! |-| Japanese= Shining Dreamer! Shining Future! Let's Go! Shining Dreamer キミとともに Shining Future 光る場所へ 熱を帯びたピース ひとつずつつないで 少しずつね 大きくしてきたこの夢 どんなステージも (Don't Mind! 笑顔で)いちばん近くで (いつでも) 見ててくれた エールくれた そう支えてくれた (Yes! 行くよLet's Go!) 今輝き増す時の中で高鳴るオモイ (奏でて) ひとりじゃないから見える景色焼きつけよう (この瞳(め)に) ねえ私たちの夢のパズル完成させる (ひとつに) 最後のピースは誰でもない キミだよ キミなんだよ Shining Dreamer ずっとずっと Shining Future ともに行こう 目くばせして おなじキモチでうなずけば 生まれてくる 眩しい未知色のハーモニー 手と手つなごう? (Take Me! 未来へ) 凸凹だらけの (ときめき) 自分だからできることが あるはずだよ絶対! (Yeah! 高くJump Up!) もう止められない 止めたくない 高鳴りの中 (歌うよ) 二度とは吹かない風に吹かれ感じてる (すべてが) ほら私たちは信じるたび強くなってく (いつだって) 最初のピースに込めた想い響かせ駆け抜けよう そうだよ 可能性は進化してくモノ そうだね 噛み合わずに泣いた夜も きっとチカラにして進んでゆくんだ Shining Piece 1個1個 もっともっと 輝かせて~ 届けたい一緒にどこまでも うれしかった日 くやしかった日も 全部がかけがえのないMemory 手と手つないで (Take You! 未来へ) 全力で行くよ? (約束!) 自分たちでつくり上げる せかいがここにある (Yes! 行くよLet's Go!) ねえ探していたカケラがほらカチリはまって ひとつになってく 奇跡になる Always Be With You! 今輝き増す時の中で高鳴るオモイ (奏でて) ひとりじゃないから見える景色焼きつけよう(この瞳(め)に) ねえ私たちの夢のパズル完成させる (ひとつに) 最後のピースは誰でもない キミだよ キミだったよ Shining Dreamer ずっとずっと Shining Future ともに行こう |-| English= Videos PV= |-| TV Size Ending= Trivia * Hanako sings the song with the rest of the members in Ongaku Shoujo in Episode 12 * Each members solo versions of the song, including Hanako's, is on the Shining Pieces single External Links * Official Website Info Category:Songs Category:Singles